


Right

by orphan_account



Series: Smutty Saturdays [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Car Sex, Light Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times Dan and Phil had car sex as teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

Dan and Phil were always looking for new spots to fuck when they were teens. They were horny and adventurous, why wouldn’t they? The first time they tried it, it was dark and rainy and they were sat in Phil’s car in a parking lot after going to the arcade. They hadn’t planned anything, but a sweet peck on the lips of Phil turned quickly into an intense make out session. Phil palmed at Dan through his jeans as Dan moaned into his mouth. Quickly, Dan’s cock was out and Phil was stroking him. Sex never lasted long, seeing as they were both teenagers, but it felt like forever as Phil savored the noises Dan made in the dimly lit car. Dan happily returned the favor.

The next time it happened, Phil had been teasing Dan all day at school. He sent Dan flirty texts, dragged Dan to the bathroom to make out, and made “subtle” jokes at lunch. Phil drove an extremely frustrated Dan home, planning to go to Dan’s bedroom, but as soon as Phil turned the car off, Dan jumped on the chance to kiss Phil fervently. Soon, Dan was the one teasing Phil, licking his cock delicately and not taking as much as they both knew he could. Phil groaned in pleasure and frustration. Eventually, Dan, despite being on the giving end, couldn’t stand it and sucked Phil in earnest. Phil didn’t last long.

The third time, Dan and Phil were intending to have sex outside in a field of flowers. Phil thought it would be a quality memory. Dan indulged him. They drove to a meadow far in the countryside but on the way there, it began to rain. It was pouring by the time they got to the spot they chose. So, seeing as they were both excited to do _it_ , they decided why not do it in the passenger seat? This arrangement wouldn’t work anymore, but back then Dan and Phil slotted perfectly together, Dan straddling Phil. After working Phil up for a few moments, Dan aligned Phil and lowered himself onto Phil’s cock. Once he was adjusted, he rolled his hips, grinding into Phil’s lap. Their moans mixed in the damp air, scarcely drowned out by the rain beating down on the car. Dan bounced on Phil and Phil sucked on Dan’s neck. They came together, Phil mentioning later that maybe it was still slightly romantic if you thought about the fact that they did fuck in the rain. Rain was romantic, right? Right.


End file.
